Prince of the Stars in the Skye (Harvest Moon)
by CherryHime cx
Summary: Jill moved into Forget-Me-Not Valley to see if she would like a life at her deceased father's old farm. Jill brought a diary with her, so she could write in it every day, and eventually send it to her sick mother back at her old house when the diary was full. While meeting everyone in town, she finds a thief named Skye. She vows to catch him one day, but instead falls in love.


The dark-haired girl looked down at the Valley as she made her way through a mountainous trail. She looked at her father's best friend suspiciously. "You know, there is a difference between a 'cute' town and a boring town," Jill said irritably. "You said you wanted to try working at the farm. It's a break from the city, remember?" The man, Takakura replied. Jill sighed. "Right." She said. She quickened her pace, eager to see her new home.

Jill gazed blankly at her new home. It was small. "So, are you going to start working?" He asked. "I'll do it tomorrow!" Jill vowed, and snoozed in her bed.

Jill awoke to a start, hearing the blaring of her alarm clock. She groaned and shut it off. Jill went back to sleep. She had slept in for five days already, extending her vow each time. "I'll start working... Next week..." She mumbled, and slept once again.

"Sigh... This kid has no work ethnic whatsoever. I'll just tell her mom that this is impossible," A green-haired woman sighed in defeat. "What?! Giving up already? You call yourself the Harvest Goddess? You're probably loafing off in your old age!" A voice boomed. "Hey! You just crossed the line! Age has nothing to do with it, you baldy!" She wailed. "WHAT?!" The voice roared. Suddenly, the Harvest Goddess froze and became stone. The small sprites surrounding her started to gasp. "Bring her back! You're mean, Harvest King!" One of them cried. "This is why people call you names, like baldy!" Another smirked. "S-Stop it!" The voice stammered. "B~A~L~D~Y!" Another laughed. "Silence!" The voiced roared again. "BALDY! BALDY! BALDY!" All 101 of the sprites called in unison. "Take this!" The voice yelled, and all of them vanished. "Oops! I think I went too far. At least this will give Jill a chance to prove herself," The voice said.

Jill yawned and turned to shut off her alarm clock. But on top of it, was a folded note. It read: "TO: JILL" in cursive handwriting. Jill opened it.  
"Dear, Jill: The Harvest Goddess and Harvest Sprites were punished because you didn't work. Work hard to bring them back. P.S., for motivation, you can't ever get married until you work. From, The Harvest King." Jill stared at it. "Stupid pranksters." Jill groaned, and tied her hair back. She could water that small turnip field, which seemed easy enough. Jill picked up her watering can and stepped outside. A short man with a tall red hat stood in the doorway. "Hello!" He greeted Jill with a smile. Jill slammed the door. He opened it again. "Anyways, my name is Thomas, I'm the mayor of Mineral Town." He said, with an angry look that he was attempting to mask with a fake smile. "What's that?" Jill asked. "The _beautiful _town on the other side of that mountain trail. It is very unique and amazing in every way! It's much better than this dump," Thomas explained. "Biased..." Jill sang sarcastically. "Hmph. Anyways, I'm going to be picking up your shipment from now on." Thomas said. "I should have gone with scissors..." Thomas grumbled quietly. "I'm gonna start working, then." Jill said, and started to walk towards the watering hole. Thomas walked away.

Jill dipped the watering can into the cool, refreshing water. When Jill took it out, the surface of the watering hole began to sparkle. Suddenly, a small, fairy like creature without wings appeared. "Hello~! Thanks for bringing me back, Jill!" It beamed. Jill screamed and dropped her watering can. "W-What are you?" She trembled. "A Harvest Sprite! Didn't you read the letter?" It asked. "So it wasn't a prank, after all." Jill shrugged. "Nope! If you want to bring back others, you can even try poking stuff! It brings them back!" It said. "Why..?" Jill asked. "I don't know." The sprite admitted. "Can't other people see you, though?" Jill asked. "No, only those pure of heart can see us sprites!" It replied. "Me? Pure of heart? Definitely not." Jill snickered. "I have to get back to the forest.. Bye!" It said, and vanished. Jill picked up her watering can. "Well... I'd better get to work, then!" Jill said enthusiastically.


End file.
